Despierta
by Aokimari
Summary: Porque desde la otra noche hemos ansiado volver a devorarnos, a fundirnos, a encontrarnos en la repleta soledad que tú y yo llenamos. Porque ambos deseamos volver a descubrirnos, a memorizarnos. Porque yo quiero ser tuya y tú quieres que lo sea. PVO Tonk


Holas!!!

Muchas gracias por entrar y por lo tanto (se supone) por leer. Este es un Remus/Tonks un poquillo raro y sin un argumento muy definido que se me ocurrió esta mañana. Esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Tonks en algun punto anterior al final del sexto libro, cuando ellos dos estaban (supongo) en un ir y venir sin sentido.

**Disclaimer: Ningun personaje me pertenece, son todos propiedad de J.K. ROWLING y sus avogados.**

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os guste!!

**Cierra los ojos**

Cierra los ojos.

Inspira.

Relájate.

Estás tenso por mi mera presencia. Lo noto en tus músculos rígidos, en tu semblante inexpresivo, en como aprietas con fuerza el libro que finges leer. Todo tú irradias tensión de la misma forma en que el sol irradia calor. Y todo esto ocurre desde que yo entré en la habitación.

Cierra los ojos.

Expira.

Tranquilo.

Calma los latidos de tu corazón como yo intento calmar los míos. Evita que los oiga desde mi butaca y sepa que estás nervioso, que te sientes de nuevo como un adolescente de 15 años enamorado por primera vez. Ignora que yo me siento igual.

Cierra los ojos.

Sosegate.

Imagina.

¿Qué es lo que ves cuando cierras los ojos¿Qué es lo que percibes en el aire¿Qué es lo que tus manos acarician¿Qué es lo que tus labios saborean? No te lo estás inventando, no lo estás soñando, porque una vez pasó. Lo sabes.

Cierra los ojos.

Cálmate.

Recuerda.

Cuando cierras los ojos me ves a mí, ves mi cuerpo a través de una mirada vidriosa. Te ves a ti mismo descubriéndolo, haciéndolo tuyo con expertas movimientos que, en mi inexperta juventud, no hacen sino asegurarte el control. Nos ves a los dos riéndonos tontamente de los chistes que solo los enamorados entienden. Nos ves a los dos disfrutando del placer de lo prohibido. Nos ves a los dos condenándonos al infierno. Porque de este pecado eres culpable.

Cierra los ojos.

Evoca.

Embriágate.

Cuando cierras los ojos lo percibes en la rigidez del aire tan claramente que parece que has retrocedido en el tiempo. Percibes el olor de dos cuerpos sudados que se niegan a detenerse en su frenético baile. Notas el perfume de nuestras pieles, de nuestros cabellos, fundiéndose en uno, en una extraña miscelánea de dulces y frutas. Te embriagas en el sutil aroma del sexo, sintiendo despertar como aquella vez, tus instintos más profundos. Y esta vez, tampoco podrás resistirte.

Cierra los ojos.

Respira

Acaricia.

Cuando cierras los ojos todavía eres capaz de palparlo. Todavía recuerdas (y no podrás olvidar) como surcas mi cuerpo, como tus ásperas manos contrastan con la suavidad de mi vientre. Descubres sitios de mi cuerpo que ni siquiera yo conozco, los memorizas, los aprendes. Sientes entre las manos la redondez de mis pechos, la estrechez de mi cintura, la medida exacta de mis caderas. Recuerdas el suave temblor de mi cuerpo bajo el tuyo, como nuestros pechos se rozan confundiéndose, como mis brazos te abrazan para que ya no puedas escapar. Y sabes que mi cuerpo, que tanto ansías volver a besar, esconde muchos otros secretos que quieres encontrar. Y eres culpable porque volverás a hacerlo.

Cierra los ojos.

Quieto.

Saborea.

Cuando cierras los ojos todavía notas como tus labios chocan contra los míos, como se muerden, se chupan, se devoran. Los míos son los tuyos. Los tuyos son los míos. Desciendes por mi piel con ellos, te deslizas marcándome como de tu propiedad. Todavía recuerdas (de eso estoy bastante segura) el sabor de mi carne contrastando con el pastoso gusto del vino, al igual que yo siento aún hoy tus labios quemándome la piel. De ellos salieron frases, palabras inconexas con la única intención de tranquilizarme, cuando con ágiles movimientos me hiciste tuya. Marcaste con ellos senderos que me condujeron al éxtasis, siempre de tu mano. Y sé que te gustó, porque quisiste repetir. Y ahora quieres descubrir nuevos caminos, nuevas formas de llegar.

Cierra los ojos.

Inmortaliza

Despierta.

Abre los ojos y mírame. Mírame a los ojos, fijamente. Levántate y camina hacia mí, con paso seguro. Tómame entre tus brazos y vayámonos. Que importa lo la opinión ajena si nosotros somos felices. Que más da la honra familiar, el estatus social, mi supuesta felicidad, si estamos juntos.

Porque sé que lo estás deseando. Lo veo en el dorado de tus ojos, en tu ceño ligeramente fruncido, en tu boca en tensa sonrisa, en tus manos que aprietan fuertemente el libro. Todo tú irradias deseo. Lo sé y tú lo sabes.

Lo sabes de la misma forma que sabes que yo lo sé. Porque desde la otra noche hemos ansiado volver a devorarnos, a fundirnos, a encontrarnos en la repleta soledad que tú y yo llenamos. Porque ambos deseamos volver a descubrirnos, a memorizarnos. Porque yo quiero ser tuya y tú quieres que lo sea.

Porque nos volvimos uno y el uno es indivisible. Porque estamos fundidos y hechos de lo mismo. Somos iguales entre nosotros, distintos de los demás. Y nos necesitamos. Para ser felices, para sobrevivir, para respirar. Necesitamos estar juntos. Porque somos adictos al cuerpo del otro, y ninguno de los dos quiere desintoxicarse.

Y aún así¿te atreves a decirme que no me amas?

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Opiniones, tartazos, bombas... ya sabeis, se acepta de todo.

Este one-shoot está dedicado a todo el Peru que se vio afectado por el terremoto de hace poco.

Nos vemos!!!!


End file.
